Homecoming Queen
by 21angle
Summary: Damon's gotta dare to fulfill. Damon never back's down from dares. The homecoming queen will be one lucky girl. Who will the lucky girl be?


**Prompt:** Damon's gotta dare to fulfill. Damon never back's down from dares. The homecoming queen will be one lucky girl. Who will the lucky girl be?

**A/N:** I don't own the vampire Diaries or any of the characters, just the random prompt. This is just a cute, fluffy little one shot- nothing more.

**A/N: **All outfits I described are on Polyvore, please check them out I spent like hours on them. Links are on my profile.

* * *

**Homecoming Queen.**

.

.

.

It had started as an accident at first, it was Elena's birthday and it had been a fabulous day…for _her_. Damon had wanted her. Caroline had wanted Tyler. Yet on the day of Elena's birthday, she'd revealed that after her and Stefan had called it quits Tyler had helped her out. One thing led to another and apparently they'd been dating for 3 months. Damon had been pissed. Caroline had been pissed. They'd both wanted comfort. They'd both had a little bit too much to drink. And once again, one thing led to another and Bam! The two of them were rolling in between the satin sheets of Damon's bed. When it was over, both participants were _shocked_ to the core; it had been… a mind blowing experience for them both, the _best_ sex either had ever had.

Damon loved it and instantly wanted more; he soon realized his infatuation with Elena was clearly a Katherine thing. Caroline was skeptical to go there with him again; she was sure he couldn't ever fall for her as she always lost to Elena. Caroline didn't want to be a pawn in making Elena jealous or whatever and decided It'd be best to just stay away from Damon.

Damon had been hurt. Caroline had felt like shit. Both were depressed, moody and cranky after she'd told him she couldn't continue to see him.

Elena who was not oblivious to the tension wanted her best friend and her friend to stop being crabby to come hang with the group like old times- plus she had an agenda up her sleeve that required them to be together and _very_ drunk.

And 3 hours later the plan was going according, both vampires were as drunk as skunks, high like the sky-whatever analogy you could think of to describe two completely incoherent vampires.

They were now playing Truth or Dare and so far nothing book-worthy had happened. Tyler had lost his shirt, Bonnie had kissed Caroline's neck, and everyone knew when each other lost their virginity's blah blah blah….

Bonnie sent a subtle wink to Elena who smiled before turning to Damon, "Damon I dare you to have sex with the Homecoming queen when she's crowned in 2 days at the dance."

The boys howled and crackled with laughter while Bonnie giggled along with Elena. Caroline scowled at nothing in particular which Elena, Bonnie and Damon caught on to, they watched as she downed the rest of the vodka in her bottle before muttering "I'm gonna go get more," Without waiting for a response she vampire sped into the parlor to score some of the expensive vodka.

'_What is she so pissed about; she's the one who said __**no**__ to me._' Damon thought annoyed.

Just as Caroline was about to enter the living room with her newest bottle of alcohol she heard Damon quip, "Sure why the hell not? Not like I have any better offers."

This sent a flash of hurt across Caroline's face, _'No better offers?' _She thought hurt, '_What a fucking pig! He can go and fuck himself for all I care! And Elena's a slut, she knows she's gonna win Homecoming anyway!'_

Caroline rolled her eyes at her thoughts, _'Some friend._' She scoffed aloud before walking into the living room with her poker face on.

"I'm leaving." She announced as she grabbed her light blue jean jacket and began throwing it on herself sloppily.

"What why?" Elena questioned.

"Because I don't fucking wanna be here, Elena." She snapped looking around for her phone.

"Hey, don't talk to my girl like that." Tyler warned her

Caroline rolled her eyes at him, "Oh bite me Lassie," She sneered. Damon cracked a smirk at that while everyone else gaped at her.

"Caroline, what's w-"She was cut off by Caroline throwing a glass by the side of her head.

"Don't you _dare_ ask me what's wrong! My entire fucking life, that's what's wrong Elena. So you can leave me the hell alone and steal someone else's boyfriend; as fucking usual."

"Caroline." Elena looked at her confused.

"Don't give me that shit Elena. It's like it's on your daily agenda to find some way to take what's **mine**, and I am **so** over it."

She grabbed the last of her belongings and trudged to the door pissed, once she'd reached the doorway of the living room feeling everyone's eyes on her she turned around with a dangerous smirk and laughed bitterly, "See you at Homecoming."

* * *

Caroline sat on her bed staring at the sealing deep in thought. She was…pissed to say the least. She was always second best. Bonnie's second best friend. Matt's second choice. Damon's second choice but even he apparently didn't want her anymore. Stefan never paid her a glance. And Tyler chose Elena over Caroline; just like the rest of her boyfriends.

Sure she was almost as popular and won at a lot of the events around Mystic Falls but it wasn't because of who she was. It was because she worked so damn hard that they had no choice but to give the title's to her.

Elena had always been the prettiest, smartest, kindest- and Caroline wasn't. That's just the way it was.

She knew Elena would look positively stunning at the Homecoming dance. That got her thinking _'But I can do better than mall cloths.'_ She thought with a smile.

For once Caroline Forbes was gonna be better than Elena Gilbert- she'd beat her fair and fucking square.

With a smile she grabbed her purse, making sure her credit card was in her wallet and traipsed off to her car prepared to find the best homecoming dress possible. And she'd find a drop dead sexy homecoming date while she was at it...

* * *

The gang stepped out of the limo followed by the Originals limo. First stepped out the school's power couple, Tyler and Elena; Elena wore a short white dress with straps that showed cleavage and stopped mid thigh but flowed outward. Her hair was braided across her forehead like a head band and all of it was bulled back into a neat bun. She paired it with pink strappy open toed heels, and a simple pair of silver hoop as for makeup- only light eye shadow, a healthy blush and a hint of mascara.

**_(Check out my Polyvore for a better description or if you wanna look it up its Nina Dobrev at the Bing Presents premiere.) _**

Damon came out next dressed head to toe in Armani. He wore a grey simple yet elegant suit and black dress shoes. He had his hard ruffled and an expensive matching Armani wrist watch.

Elijah came out next dressed in grey Armani suit with a purple tie to match his girlfriend Marina's dress.

Marina wore a beautiful Ina Soltani dress; and she pulled it of flawlessly. It was a dazzling little cock tail dress with a tight ruffled purple bodice with a hot pink skirt. (_Marina is Cheryl Cole in this fic.)_

Next came out Klaus from the Original's limo, he like Damon was just a chaperone so decided not to bring a date. He wore a classic dinner Armani suit; nothing special but he looked quite delectable in it.

Rebekah and her date Jeff came after her brother both looking quite amazing themselves. Rebekah in her turquoise min dress with one diagonal sleeve going across her shoulder elegantly; the dress had little glitter patterns across her right hip completed with a poodle type ending. She paired it with bow wedge nude suede black glitter shoes; the name matched her perfectly- a mouth full. She had in simple turquoise studs shaped as flowers in her ear and a light topaz ring on her finger. To top it all off a 24-karat gold-plated. Turquoise cabochons, multicolored Swarovski crystals; in English a very very pretty necklace.

Jeff wore a black dress shirt with a tie matching Rebekah's dress…sort've and simple black dress pants. _(Jeff is Daren Kagasoff)_

Matt and his date Stephanie _(Ashley Benson)_ came out of their limo next; Matt wearing a simple black and white tuxedo while his date looked…out of this world. She looked absolutely stunning in her Silver Sequin Diamante Embellished Prom Dress. Paired with a small silver chain necklace with a heart on the end, strappy silver pumps. Large Maze Drop Earrings, Sterling Silver with White Mother of Pearl and White Sapphire Pave; finally a silver sand medallion ring to complete her exquisite look.

Once Matt had helped his date safely out of the limo Jeremy stepped out with a charming boyish smile wearing his dad's Armani Collezioni Pinstripe Suit. His girl for the event would be the lovely Silver _(Jessica Stroup)._ Silver went for a slightly different prom look with an Oasis metallic dress that stopped just above the knee and salmon high heels. She wore SPANX tights underneath and wore peach colored studs in her ear.

Alaric stepped out of his car wearing a Men's Pal two piece suit- Jeremy's suit looked better to say the least. He helped a stunning looking Jenna out of the car and Elena smiled at how beautiful her aunt looked with her Phase Eight Barbara Pleat Dress, champagne colored heels, a silver locket, a silver locket ring and Charcoal-Brown Long Leaf Earrings.

Damon scowled at Alaric as he looked positively stupid next to Jenna -who looked sexy-, in his plane-Jane boring old suit.

Kol wore a white dress shirt and plain grey dress pants, with a blazer and dress shoes. His date Scarlet _(Cher Lloyd.)_ looked stunning in a short black dress with a small gold belt under the bust. She wore all gold jewelry to compliment the look; a gold chain necklace, gold diamond incrusted bangles and rectangle drop down black earrings.

Stefan actually put effort into his look; dressed in a plain black Armani suit from head to toe, with an expensive Armani watch. His date Kayla (Jessica Lowndes) wore a strap less red tomato prom dress with black pumps, a large red bangle and silver hoop earrings.

Finally came Bonnie who let's just say was way out of her element here; wearing a small white pin up dress with black polka dots, diamond Blue-Nile prong earrings, and black strappy plat form sandals. Her date Grant _(Darren Criss)_ wore a white dress shirt, black tie, black suspenders, black dress pants and the matching shoes.

They all walked into to the auditorium and were immediately shocked at the theme of the Prom 2012 for Mystic Falls High. The sealing was covered in a giant parachute with stars all over it; they glowed beautifully and looked life like. The walls were blue and glowed in the dark while star lights were draped all over the ceilings. The place was beautiful and definitely captured the theme.

_Mystic Falls Prom, 2012_

_Out of your element- A Night in the Stars_

There were large blocks that seemed to be colored in luminous paint that also made them glow beautifully in the dark.

"Wow, Caroline really went all out." Bonnie smiled in awe. Elena nodded rapidly in agreement, "Yah she really did."

"Yes we got it, Barbie's an amazing party planner, fantastic but no one cares so if you wouldn't mind actually going in." Damon rolled his eyes.

The girls scoffed at him and tugged their dates along into the auditorium. The group quickly snagged the largest table that held 20 people.

* * *

Once they were all seated Silver looked around before commenting, "Caroline's not here…that's odd for her."

Everyone looked around and noticed, no- the bubbly blonde was nowhere in sight. Elena played with the hem of her dress nervously, "Think she's still mad about whatever it is she's mad about?"

Bonnie giggled, "It's Caroline; she can't stay mad at anyone." And everyone laughed and nodded in agreement as it was very true, the blonde was never one to hold a grudge for too long.

"Actually, I talked to her earlier- she said she'd be arriving fashionably late with her date who is and I quote 'Holy Fuck, stop and stare' hot." Jessica giggled thinking about her earlier conversation to the cheerleader many knew and loved.

Damon's jaw clenched in annoyance at her bringing another guy; He didn't want anyone else's hands all over her, dancing with her, drinking with her- it was all wrong.

"I wonder what she'll be wearing." Scarlet wondered aloud.

"Something long, flashy and tacky most likely." Rebekah smirked bitterly.

Her date laughed under his breath which pissed Damon off even more so he couldn't help letting a comment slip out, "Nice hair due Joe, use enough gel?"

Jeff glared at him while everyone stifled a laugh as his hair was indeed odd looking and so John Travolta, "It's Jeff and I don't use hair gel."

Damon smirked cockily at him, "Sure you don't JoJo."

* * *

"Ok I'm starting to get worried, where the hell is Caroline?" Bonnie asked looking around as Prom had started almost 30 minutes ago and the blonde still had yet to make an appearance.

Just as Elena went to respond she was cut off, "Hot. Damn." Silver commented with a raised eye brow and dropped jaw.

Everyone turned to where she was looking and all their jaws dropped as well at the sight of a hot looking Caroline and a very hot male steering her in.

Everyone in the auditorium stopped and stared at the couple arriving with awed and jealous glances.

For one Caroline's date was…yummy; short blonde tussled hair, a hint of stubble and a large muscular build. He wore a blazer over a white dress shirt and Armani dress pants; paired with a black Chucks with black strings He completed it with an all black expensive looking wrist watch and a male bracelet that looked leather. His outfit so simple yet he looked ridiculously hot. _(Liam Hensworth)_

Caroline…Caroline was the definition of beauty. She looked positively exquisite in her desirable attire. She wore fish next tights that had a beautiful pattern woven in them, a small dress that hugged her curves in all the right way yet gave her a sexy rocker edge. It had a small pick bust that curved inward highlighting a delicious cleavage; her perfect mounds stood to attention and were not to be ignored. The entire dress was a hot pink, but at the top where her breasts stood was a beautiful pattern of black glitter also drawing attention to her chest. The rest fanned out in elegant ruffles in a tutu sort of fashion. To add to her rocker edge, she'd thrown on a pricy clean biker jacket that stopped at her ribcage with the collar popping out ward. To complete her look she'd gone with black Suede ankle boots that made her seem powerful in her stance. She wore cute flower plug earrings, so all you could see was a black flower in her ears with a white lining accenting it. But what was most shocking was her normally blonde curls were in sexy red streaks. She'd straightened it and slightly curled the edges so although it looked as if little effort had been put into it she looked sexy and gave you the impression that she was someone to be intimidated by. All were seriously surprised at the fact that her head full of usually blonde curls were a violet, or red-velvet shade. She'd done her makeup light but her eye liner added to her sexy appeal.

She had a small smirk painted on her lips as they slowly walked into the beautifully decorated room. Her date smirked as well; both beauties basking in the well deserved attention. Eventually most almost regrettably turned back to their dances, photos and conversations. All but the table of her friends and their dates; most looking quite shocked and slightly relieved. She nodded her head to them and her date turned to look, rolled his eyes in recognition before steering her to the table of patrons.

They swaggered over to the table with a graceful sway in their steps. When they arrived Elena was the first to comment, "You colored your hair? Is it permanent?" She asked with a small curious smile.

Caroline raised an eye brow with her smirk still present, "Yup. Did we miss much?" She said popping the _'P'_.

"Only like a third of the dance," Damon quipped sarcastically with a bitter tone. He didn't like the way he got to put his hands all over her taut little body which looked sensual in her dress and tights.

Caroline giggled, music to his ears which were practically blowing out steam, before replying "I don't believe I was talking to you was I?"

Damon raised an eye brow at her blunt rudeness before composing himself with a smirk, "No I guess you weren't." He said with a small laugh. "But I'm not one to follow rules." He added looking her and down.

"That's the understatement of the century." Bonnie muttered under her breath with a laugh making Caroline's smirk grow.

"This is Ian, my very handsome, very sexy date," She introduced.

She smirked at Damon before gripping her dates' hand, "Dance with me?"

Ian smirked back at her, "I'd love to, sugar."

She smiled at him and began to walk away slowly, her hips moving gracefully, she turned her head over her shoulder and winked at him biting her lip before turning away and continuing walking. He whistled before turning back to Damon.

"You wish you could tap that."

Damon growled and was seconds away from eating the kid alive when Klaus held him back and shook his head. He rolled his eyes but looked at the blonde boy, "Shut the fuck up."

He chuckled at Damon, "Fucking? Sounds amazing."

Without another word, nothing but another wink, he followed Caroline to the dance floor where they began to dance the night away. Damon looked at them with fierce eyes, masking the jealousy, pain and hurt he felt.

* * *

Eventually time came for Homecoming royalty to be crowned. Elena, Caroline, Silver and a few other girls stood on stage. Stefan, Matt, Tyler and 2 other guys on the football team stood on the opposite side of the stage.

The guidance counselor, Jenny, stood at the microphone with an envelope in her hands. Another senior stood by her with a pillow with a feminine crown and a male-ish crown. Another senior stood by him with his own pillow with similar tiara and male-ish crown.

"The Mystic Falls 2012 Homecoming princess is, Silver Hastings!"

The crowd bellowed and cheered as the brunette smiled and bowed as they set the smaller tiara on her head.

"And as for the prince of this event, give it up for Tyler Lockwood!"

The crowd cheered for their star quarter back, no one was truly surprised at this winning.

"I'm proud to present the Mystic Falls 2012 king as, Stefan Salvatore!"

Damon bursted out laughing at the fact that his 162 year old brother was winning a title at a Homecoming dance. "Haha! Broody won!"

Stefan glared at him, making him laugh harder at the sight of his crinkled forehead. Once Stefan received his 'manly' crown the queen was announced.

"Now for the moment we've all been waiting for…our Homecoming Queen is-"A drum roll was set before Jenny announced proudly.

"Caroline Forbes!"

The seniors cheered and screamed for the beautiful red head who stood shocked at the fact that's he won. She was totally expecting Elena to win queen and for her to win princess and was crushed when Silver won. But this was…unexpected.

She smiled none the less and accepted her crown with a graceful curtsey. "Now for our Homecoming king and queen dance!"

Caroline closed her eyes as she sighed annoyed, she had no desire to dance with Stefan. He danced much to close for her liking. But she was Homecoming queen and he was king, they had to keep up appearances'. Plus it'd be rude not to dance, ya' know?

* * *

After an awkward dance with Stefan, Caroline made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. Though she didn't need to, unlike the other girls she didn't sweat with her vampire powers.

As soon as she entered she found herself pinned on the bathroom door, Damon staring back at her. He smirked before locking the door and then out of nowhere crashing his lips to hers. She moaned in his mouth and looped her arms around his neck. He quickly brought his tongue out to play, sweeping it across her bottom lip, begging for sweet entrance. Who was she to deny him?

She opened her mouth and like a drop of a hat, she immediately felt him swarm into her mouth with a vengeance. She used her vamp speed to turn them around and she pushed him against the door forcefully. He was shocked at her taking charge, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on.

As fast as lightning his suit pants were on the ground along with his Calvin Kline boxers, and her mouth was sucking on the head of his shaft leaking with pre-cum. He groaned low in his throat as she sucked on the head firmly, moaning at his taste before slowly bobbing her head and relaxing he throat taking more and more of him in her throat. He moaned as she swallowed down his cock, swirling her tongue around his most sensitive parts. She pumped her hand and moved it along with her mouth as she sucked. She took her hand and cupped his balls, massaging them between her fingers as she swallowed him down. Damon was in heaven.

"Oh…oh fuck!" He called out. She smirked around his cock as she sped up her pace, bobbing her head quicker. "Caroline…" He moaned.

He gripped her hair as he felt his release approaching quickly, "I'm gonna…"

She nodded and released the hand that was cupping his balls and offered it to him. He wasn't to shocked that she'd offered him her wrist as they often bit each other during sex. But he was under the impression that she was pissed at him so the fact that she was giving him an unbelievable blow job and letting him feed on her was a miracle.

He sunk his fangs into her wrist and the taste of her blood immediately sent him into a life blinding release. He shuddered as his lower body shook with pleasure. She rode it out for him, slowing down her tongue and head bobbing as he came down from his high. When she was sure he was done she released his limp cock and watched him with amusement playing across her face as he slumped against the door.

"God." He groaned.

"The name's Caroline, actually."

He smirked at her comment in amusement, chuckling lightly. "Nicely played."

She shrugged but couldn't stop the small smile that played across her lips. "Thanks."

He quickly sped her so she her bum was on the sink and her short dress was hiked up and around her hips. "I owe you a fuck, Homecoming Queen." He whispered huskily in her ear before pushing her panties aside as thrusting into her.

"Unnghhhh…fuck yah!" She groaned at the feeling of his now hardened cock filling her up deliciously. "Just like that…Yes! Fuuuuuck!"

He began to drill her, thrusting into her, pounding her. He grabbed her ass and slammed her against the door groaning at the immediate deeper penetration. "Fuck, Caroline! Yes, baby,"

She moaned at the way he encouraged her, she slammed her hips down the meet his non-human thrusts, swiveling her pelvis.

"Mmm, you like that, baby?" He grunted in her ear while he thrusted harder, pushing her up against the door harder. He was sure someone must have heard them by all the noise they were making, but at the moment he didn't give a damn because he had no plans of stopping anytime soon. Actually, scratch that, he wasn't stopping until he spilled his hot, dead, white seed in her.

"God yes, more! More!"

He obliged her and was soon pounding into her at vampire speed while flicking her clit with his thumb causing her to scream his name. They moaned, groaned and screamed pleads, whines and mixes of each others' names with various praises and encouragement.

When Caroline felt her release right on the edge she sunk her razor sharp fangs into the skin of his shoulder, moaning against his skin as she immediately was thrusted into climax- pun intended. He groaned at her sly little move and instantly bit her back, marking up the skin of her neck and shoulder. They both cried out together in ecstasy.

Once they'd come back from their high Damon sat down on the floor, his back leaning against the door. He curled Caroline in a ball so her head was buried in his neck as she cuddled into his body.

"Happy Homecoming, Caroline." Damon smirked with a small breathy laugh.

"Happy Homecoming, Damon." She chuckled back before capturing his lips in a sweet chaste kiss.


End file.
